In prior known subband echo cancelers techniques have been employed in attempts at canceling echos with long impulse responses. A problem with such prior echo cancelers is that they still required a long time to converge to the impulse response of the echo path. Therefore, in certain applications, for example, in canceling echos due to acoustical coupling, the prior subband echo cancelers typically failed to converge to the correct impulse response with sufficient speed.